


HOLD YOUR BODY DOWN

by egbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egbert/pseuds/egbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's pretty sure that this is the worst idea that Gamzee has ever had, which is definitely saying something.</p>
<p>They're spaced out on the couch, Gamzee reclined on one end, beer in his hand, while Karkat's curled up on the other, shoved right up against the arm of the couch. He's not entirely sure why he ever agreed to this. How Gamzee managed to talk him into doing something this retarded, but- There they are. Gamzee with the remote in his hand and Karkat trying not to start cussing him out for such a stupid thing to spend their Friday night doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOLD YOUR BODY DOWN

Karkat's pretty sure that this is the worst idea that Gamzee has ever had, which is definitely saying something.   
  
They're spaced out on the couch, Gamzee reclined on one end, beer in his hand, while Karkat's curled up on the other, shoved right up against the arm of the couch. He's not entirely sure why he ever agreed to this. How Gamzee managed to talk him into doing something _this_ retarded, but- There they are. Gamzee with the remote in his hand and Karkat trying not to start cussing him out for such a stupid thing to spend their Friday night doing.   
  
But it starts playing, and Karkat wants to bury his face into his arms and just sleep through the damn thing. There is nothing hot about porn, at least not to Karkat. It's all awkward and forced and the girls always have such awkward proportions and- Well, it's mostly just uncomfortable to watch because there's nothing intimate about it. It's all fucking cheesy and stupid and-   
  
"What the _fuck_ , Gamzee?"   
  
Because there sure is some girl on the screen, wandering around her house in some lacy lingerie, sighing far too dramatically.   
  
"Just wait for it, brother, it's going to get motherfuckin' _awesome_." And Gamzee sounds far too calm, voice deep, and Karkat's pretty sure if he moved to the other side of the couch, he'd be able to smell weed on his clothes. Not that Karkat truly minds, sobriety, well-   
  
He stops thinking about it. His mood is shitty enough about watching crappy porn.   
  
So the stupid piece of shit continues, and one pizza delivery boy later, both of them are stripping down to nothing and Karkat's too busy looking around the living room to really pay attention. He needs to clean, the take-out cartons are building up, and he can't remember the last time they ordered in Italian, which meant he _definitely_ needed to-   
  
Karkat's pulled from his train of thought when he feels the weight beside him, Gamzee kneeling over him and leaning down closer.   
  
"What are you fucking doing, asshole, you're watching your-" Oh. The movie was off, and Gamzee's pupils were bigger than they should be, and Karkat just fucking sighs, all irritation. Because this happens _every god damn time._   
  
It's a matter of moments before he feels skin on his, a hand under his over sized sweater and nails across his side; Gamzee's mouth is against his soon after, biting down on his neck just under his jaw. Karkat can feel him grinning against him and he's not sure if he's infuriated or just amazed at how he manages to have the attention span of a toddler and the sex drive of a teenager. It's almost funny, right? Just how hands-y he gets when they watch porn without even getting fifteen minutes in -- Karkat spares a glance at the top of the TV to look at the clock. Twelve minutes.   
  
He sighs, shoulders him off. "Fuck, you're so fucking predictable."   
  
Gamzee laughs and there's a honk in there somewhere, but before Karkat can comment on it, Gamzee's mouth is on his. It's hot and he can feel the flush growing across his face, but when he reaches up to push Gamzee off, he stops short, hands on his chest. Instead, he curls his fingers in against his shirt and drags him down closer, thinks, _fuck it_ , because it's bound to happen regardless of when he decides to give in or not.   
  
So it all happens quickly after that.   
  
The kiss is held until Karkat needs to breathe and Gamzee wants more skin to touch, yanks Karkat's sweater over his head and drops it on the floor. His hoodie followers soon after, and Karkat finds himself being pressed down into the couch. There's a promise of a kiss but it's mostly just a tease, because before Gamzee can deliver, he's leaning down to press his mouth against Karkat's ear, whispering low against it.   
  
"I want to make you moan for me, until my name is all you can fuckin' remember. Come on, best friend, I know how much you like it."   
  
Karkat arches against him, reaches for his shoulders and digs his nails in, and he fucking _hates it_ when his breath hitches. But it's impossible for it not to, not with Gamzee's voice so damn low and strained and deep against his ear. And even if Karkat would deny it later, his ego makes him feel a little bit warmer. However, he doesn't agree with him. Never does. He's not the type to return any sort of dirty talk or give into it; he likes the sound of Gamzee against his ear, but he's always been too fucking unsure of himself to participate.   
  
(It should be noted that Gamzee has always been fine with that, because as much as the motherfucker doesn't talk, a brother sure does make some amazing fucking sounds during.)   
  
One of which he makes when Gamzee reaches down, presses a palm against him and makes Karkat rock against him.   
  
" _Fuck_ -" He shudders, Karkat's entire body shaking from the sudden touch, but he swallows back a whine and rolls his hips up instead.   
  
Gamzee's grinning above him. "What is it, best friend, you fucking needing something already?"   
  
"Don't-" And his breath catches again, because Gamzee's practically stroking him through his jeans which feel too god damn tight now, the fabric straining against him. It's only when he finds his voice again that he finishes what he'd started to say just before, "Don't fucking _tease me_ , asshole."   
  
Sometimes- Well, sometimes it's alright when Gamzee decides to. But other times it's a different situation entirely because there are _moments_ like _right the fuck now_ where Karkat doesn't want to wait. He doesn't want to have to whine and beg and fucking make Gamzee want to touch him. He doesn't want to play games.   
  
For once? Gamzee actually listens.   
  
The button of his jeans is flicked open, zipper pulled down soon after, and Karkat lifts his hips long enough for Gamzee to shove his jeans and boxers down over his hips, leaving Karkat to kick them off the rest of the way.   
  
(When this had all started between them, Karkat refused to take any of his clothes without the lights off. Hated it when Gamzee would be able to see him in any sort of light. While his self-confidence hasn't improved any, the trust he has in Gamzee grew over the months, so now- Now he isn't so reluctant to do this in places where his best friend is actually able to see him in all states of undress.)   
  
Gamzee's mouth is against his again and he licks into Karkat's mouth, kisses him hard and deepens it almost immediately. There's a brief hesitation on Karkat's part in returning it, mostly because he can feel Gamzee's hand gripping his hips and digging his nails into his skin, dragging across it and inevitably leaving angry red marks behind on him. His breath catches again, Karkat finally letting a quiet moan slip out into the kiss, and part of Gamzee finally _snaps_. The pause and hesitation cease almost immediately.   
  
When he finally wraps his fingers around Karkat's dick, it's barely fucking there. All gentle and feather light, fingertips on skin and Karkat makes a more insistent noise into the kiss, rocks his hips up against Gamzee's hand. And yeah, maybe he can get revenge for this later -- maybe he can push Gamzee down onto their bed and give him head and pull back and _stop_ before he actually manages to hit the edge. But that's a maybe and it isn't _right now_ and Karkat's getting more impatient every time that Gamzee just hardly even grazes his erection with his fingers.   
  
So he reaches for Gamzee's bicep, digs his nails in as hard as he can, enough to break skin, and Gamzee's hissing against his mouth before laughing. It's all deep and dark and there's no real _humor_ to it, but it's pretty _motherfucking funny_ how desperate his _best fucking friend_ is getting just from his hand.   
  
And alright, alright. Maybe Gamzee can give in a bit, because Karkat's squirming under him and the nails digging into his skin are a little motherfuckin' annoying at this point. Although they only seem to press in harder when Gamzee wraps his fingers around his cock all good and proper, pressing a thumb against his tip to rub against it before stroking down and back up again. _Yeah_ , fuck, Karkat's nails are getting too long because it goes from irritating to edging on painful, but Gamzee can feel himself throbbing and aching for him, so alright, whatever, it can all be sexy motherfucking miracles at this point.   
  
(He refrains from saying that, figures Karkat would shove him off the couch in retaliation.)   
  
Although Karkat's too distracted to really pay attention, because Gamzee is stroking him so fucking perfectly that Karkat's only real focus is how to keep his hips rocking in time with Gamzee's hand to keep a rhythm going that makes him want to fall apart. It's not helped when Gamzee twists his wrist, when he breaks the kiss and gets up against his ear again, mumbles a quiet _quiero follar_ in his ear. On any normal day, Karkat could (eventually) figure out what he said. But right now? Right now it's kind of too fucking hard to focus with Gamzee's hand on him, stroking him harder and-   
  
Karkat whines low in his throat and it eventually escapes as a breathless moan, his hips circling and rolling up into Gamzee's hand. His next moan is something all too similar to Gamzee's name and it just makes him fucking _grin_ against Karkat's ear.   
  
"Yeah, that's right motherfucker. Get all fuckin' vocal for me, best friend."   
  
His breathing picks up, becomes a little harder, and Gamzee groans all low in his ear, which just spawns more noises from Karkat. He rolls his hips, reaches up with the hand still on Gamzee's shoulder to tangle his fingers in his hair so he can yank him over for a kiss. It's hard and it's sloppy and Karkat is so god damn desperate for _more_ that he's not even close to focused on the way his mouth moves. But Gamzee's okay with it, mostly thinks it's really fucking hot, and he twists his wrist again, thumb pressing in against his tip to smear precome across him.   
  
It's only when Karkat actually whimpers, squirms under him, that's when Gamzee knows. Knows he's so fucking close, because Karkat pulls from the kiss and starts repeating his name, mumbles _Gamzee_ until he's caught between remembering how to breathe and trying to actually say something other than his best friends name. (It doesn't happen.)   
  
Gamzee's against his ear again, voice strained. "Come on, best friend. I know you're so motherfucking close that you can't even think straight." He grins, _groans_ into his ear and Karkat will forever call him a cheater for it, because it shoves him so fucking close to the edge that-   
  
" _Karkat_."   
  
His orgasm is so fucking blinding and it makes his hands shake and his back arch, because Gamzee moans his name and it isn't _best friend_ or _motherfucker_ or anything else, it's just fucking _Karkat_ and he's so god damn overwhelmed. His hips jerk up against Gamzee's still-moving hand that strokes him through his release, and Karkat's pretty sure he hasn't come this hard from just Gamzee's hand in a long god damn time. His vision blanks for a moment, his entire body locking up as his orgasm moves through him, sinks down into the deepest part of his bones. It lasts longer than it should, and when Karkat relaxes back down into the couch, his muscles burn pleasantly from use.   
  
It's when he comes down from the high of his orgasm that Karkat remembers why he actually agrees to this shit. Between what just happened, the way Gamzee's leaning down to kiss him right now, and what's bound to happen once he's recovered -- it's worth the bullshit of sitting through fifteen minutes of shitty porn.


End file.
